


Autumn Warmth

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU: Moira Lives, Gen, legacy!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn was always Moira's favorite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash818/gifts).



> Um, so, I did a thing. A Legacy verse thing. And it’s also AU, where Moira lived to see her grandkids. It was born from [this post](http://thebelovedsaralance.tumblr.com/post/115817683945/oh-hey-do-you-have-a-headcast-in-mind-for-terry) where I meta’d out the idea in the tags (that [thebelovedsaralance](www.thebelovedsaralance.tumblr.com) then added to the post). So, ash818, I am showing off the little creation I made in your sandbox and hoping it is okay. 
> 
> This is set between Legacy and The Man Under The Hood. 
> 
> All apologies extended for flaws or typos that I might have missed.

“Autumn Warmth” 

Moira tilted her head to catch a warm edge of light as the sun poured in the picture window. Autumn was her favorite season, the warmth and sun not as harsh as summer, or as bright and thin as spring, and far preferable to winter’s chill. It was unseasonably warm for Thanksgiving, but no one was complaining. So she took every advantage to soak up the warmth to ease the ever growing aches in her joints. 

It had become family tradition to have Thanksgiving at her small home; the mansion had been left behind long ago. It was also a family tradition joke that Oliver wasn't allowed to plan any sort of party at Thanksgiving or otherwise, as his track record for such things wasn't great. So Moira, Thea and Felicity all took turns planning and organizing the meal.

The sound of a footstep behind her caught her attention and Oliver walked into the room. She smiled and extended her hand towards him. “Where are Felicity and Thea?” 

“In the living room, discussing something about a wine tour for the annual lady’s day. They may actually remember to ask your opinion as well when they slow down.” He squeezed her hand on his way to the chair next to her and sat down slowly. With his legs reaching towards the puddle of sunlight, he groaned and rubbed at his knee before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Her smile turned wry and she said, “You know, I should warn you against complaining about aches and pains around me. I have seniority.”

He huffed a laugh. “But this injury is a bit older than your hip.” 

“Just. And I have spent more years acquiring aches.” 

Oliver opened his eyes and caught her gaze. “I am very glad you got those years,” he said softly, face going stiff and weary at the memories. 

It had been a close call, that night. The car accident Slade Wilson had orchestrated had injured her hip badly enough that it had to be replaced not long afterwards. But his plan to torture Oliver by killing her, Thea, or both, had failed. She knew Oliver had experienced nightmares with a very a different outcome for years afterwards.

“I would have done anything to make sure you and Thea were safe.” 

A wild whoop from outside caught her attention and she looked up to see Jonathan scoop up Abby and toss her over one shoulder, spinning as she laughed and screamed in mock terror. Terry stood nearby, alternately darting over to mock punch Jon and doubling over in laughter at whatever Jon snarked at him. “But I’m glad I got the to be around and know my grandchildren.” 

Oliver’s face eased and then brightened into a rueful grin as he turned to watch the youngsters as well. 

Moira continued, “And seeing the two of them and Terry out there… for a moment I saw you, Thea and Tommy again.” 

He groaned, but there was more than a little laughter in it. “Oh god, I should have known that this would be how my youthful stupidity would be repaid.” 

“Well, you and Tommy did sneak out with your father’s convertible at a far younger age than Jon and Terry tried to take that car out on a drunken joy ride. But you and Tommy just bought your fake ID’s. The fact that Jon and Terry decided make their own, and when that didn't work then also to hack into multiple clubs’ records and falsify their records when their ID cards got scanned is amazing. Far more ingenuity than you boys had; he must get it from his mother.” She smirked. 

“Thank god he didn't actually have her skills, he got into enough trouble the way it was. Though Terry probably could have done it if he’d tried a bit harder.” 

She raised an eyebrow. 

Oliver rolled a shoulder in half a shrug. “I know his mentor, and I know that Terry’s skills aren't just in drinking and MMA, and that all those skills are getting the same sort of practical application that I never wanted Jon to have.” 

“Ah,” she said. “I wondered.” 

“It’s not for me to tell. But, I am glad they have the relationship they do, because they both have a friend, not just mentors and coaches as support system for their off the grid work.” He sighed again and his gaze refocused. 

“You should be proud of him, Oliver. I was of you. Still am.” 

“I know. But you also said you were terrified. And so am I.” 

“It’s our job as parents to worry.” She reached out and squeezed his arm and nodded to the window. 

Roy had appeared with a football, and threw a clean spiral to Terry as Abby chased Jon trying to tag him. 

Shouting, “Get your head in the game, Queens!” Terry tossed it back to Roy, arcing the throw over Jon’s head. 

“Oh, it’s on, McGinnis!” Jon dropped in a crouch and called, “Jump on Abby!” 

Abby flew over and jumped like she was going to leap frog over Jon, but clamored up onto his shoulder and he stood. 

“Punk kids, ganging up on your elders!” Roy roared and threw the football high into the air. “Let’s put them in their place, McGinnis!” 

“Catch it, junebug!”

Abby’s shrieked delighted terror and snatched at the ball as Jon dodged back and forth between Roy and Terry, holding onto her knees to secure her. 

Moira laughed out loud and Oliver chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

She squeezed his arm again. “It’s also our job to enjoy moments like this.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” 

Moira settled back in her chair again, finding a new patch of sun to soak in. Oliver did the same, a contented smile on his face, the light of the autumn sun unable to match the glow of love for his family that poured out of him. She smiled. 

Autumn was indeed her favorite season. 

_Fin._


End file.
